This invention relates to a dispenser device and, more particularly, to a dispenser gun, such as a caulking gun and the like, having a trigger for releasing a cable to allow a spring to force flowable material such as caulking or other like material, out of the dispensing end of the dispenser gun.
Caulking guns are well known, being usually constructed to receive a commercially available caulking cartridge, whereby the caulking material is dispensed upon pulling of the trigger of the caulking gun. However, due to the viscous composition of the caulking material, an excess amount of pressure has to be exerted in order to squeeze the trigger when operating the caulking gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,639 discloses a dispenser gun which is operated by squeezing the trigger thereof to tilt a gripping ring in order to advance the ring and a piston rod connected thereto, so that a piston secured on the end of the piston rod discharges a paste material contained in a cartridge of the dispenser gun. Accordingly, the pressure on the trigger must be sufficient in order to advance the piston for the discharge of the paste material.
The above mentioned problem is solved to a degree by a power operated caulking gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,994, wherein the power required to drive the piston through the gun to force the caulking material therefrom is applied by means of an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,598 discloses a dispenser device including a hollow container portion for receiving flowable material therein. A plunger is slidingly mounted within the container portion, and a spring normally urges the plunger towards the outlet. A rod is secured to the plunger and is provided with recesses therein which receive a detent member of the trigger means so that when the detent member is engaged in one of the recesses, the plunger is held against movement. When it is desired to discharge the flowable material from the container portion, the trigger is squeezed to withdraw the detent member from the recesses, thereby freeing the rod and the associated plunger for movement under the influence of the spring so that the plunger discharges the flowable material. It is noted, that the rod must have a longitudinal length equal to more than twice the longitudinal length of the container portion.